1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ladle additions and devices for supplying treating agents to molten metal in such ladles and wherein said devices are submerged in the molten metal and arranged to release the treating agents in a desirable area of the molten metal and during a desirable time period.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art devices include cylindrical members having a plurality of transverse partitions therein dividing the same into vertically arranged chambers in which various treating agents may be positioned for the sequential release into molten metal as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,915,386. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,168,608 and 2,005,450 disclose other devices for the purpose and U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,051 shows addition agents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,177 shows a ladle and an addition agent device therein.
This invention introduces a treating into the molten metal by providing a novel container and anchoring structure which insure the positioning of the treating agent in a desired location in the molten metal and the timed rate of release of the treating agent therefrom.